


I wish you were the one

by orphan_account



Category: Ravenswood
Genre: M/M, Remy/Caleb friendship, Slash, ravenswood is a weird place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is feeling the effects of Ravenswood, something is off about him because now he's suddenly interested in Luke Matheson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you were the one

When I helped him out I expected a ‘thank you’ or something.

But I guess hospitality went out the window in this town. But that was enough for me, I mean I don’t know what happened to me but at that moment, when he walked past me, a feeling that I only felt when I was with Hanna washed over me.

“You ok?” Remy asked me. Her hand was on my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles, something Hanna did when I was nervous.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just. Who was that guy with the bad manners?” I questioned taking my seat.

She seemed as though she wanted to go after him but I stopped her. “

That’s Luke. He’s my boyfriend.” She said looking longley at the door. I suddenly felt bad.

“Go. I’ll be fine.” She gave me a smile before heading out the door after him. I stayed at the table. Looking absently at the coffee cup that sat before me. This was weird. I guess it was the town or something but I felt the need to be near Luke. And not to be near him like as in a friend but to be near him as, something more.

“I know that look.” I looked up at the voice.

There was a tall gentleman standing before me.

“Excuse me?” He smiled before gesturing towards the chair, I nodded and he took a seat.

“That look. I know it.” He held out his hand. “Benjamin Price, I’m the teacher here.”

I gently took his hand.

“Caleb Rivers. Just passing through. And what did you say before? About that look?”

“Everyone looks at Luke like that. Guys and girls. Everyone wants him.” I quickly nodded.

“Sorry I am not into guys. And I have a girlfriend.”

Mr. Price smiled as he got up. “Ok Caleb. Tell yourself that.”

He walked off, I didn’t look at him as he left. He was delusional, there was no way that I, just because of that feeling I got meant nothing.

“Whatever.” I picked up my coffee and began to sip, the hot liquid passed my lips and at that moment a thought passed through my mind.

_What if it’s the town that’s doing this to me? He isn’t that bad looking and I’ve never felt this way before._


End file.
